


Dance Night

by RegineManzato



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegineManzato/pseuds/RegineManzato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is alone at home, so she spends it dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Night

Mary Margaret had taken her kids to explore the nature, and that gave Emma the apartment all to herself for the night. That was the good news she needed to get alive at the end of her shift. She stopped by at the little liquor shop, got some beers and headed home, excited to finally have some without thinking about the little and boring problems of the small city.  
It was almost midnight, and her second six-pack was about to end, the music blasting on the small .mp3 player Mary Margaret had (Not so loud, just audible enough around the apartment), pants long forgotten on the couch and Emma was dancing. If there was one thing she missed from Boston were the night outs she used to have, not as often as she would like, but enough for her to have fun.  
With her eyes closed, she didn’t listen to the unlocking sound coming from the front door, so when she opened her eyes and found one smirking Regina observing her, she almost screamed at first, and then she started laughing.  
“Like what you see, Madam Mayor?”  
“What I see is a half drunk, half naked Sherriff dancing like a teenager.” Regina walks towards the blonde and sneaks her arms around Emma. “But yes, you can say I like what I see.”  
Emma then turned around in Regina’s arms and resumed her dance, dragging the brunette along with her. “I never thought I would ever be able to make you dance, you know?” Emma whispered in her ear after a nice and slow song ended.  
“It’s foolish, but I am not opposed to do it in private.” Regina smiled, and started following the fast beat of another song, without letting go of the blonde in her arms.  
A few more fast beating songs and the well tailored blazer she was wearing was discarded which allowed Emma to grab Regina’s shoulders. When slower song started, Regina tried to let go but Emma was faster. Grabbing Regina’s right hand and slipping her left on the other woman’s waist, Emma started to conduct Regina around the room.  
“Where did you learn to dance like a man?”  
“There weren’t many boys who liked to dance over the foster homes, and I really liked to dance with the girls whenever they would throw us little parties, you know?”  
“Oh, so it means since a small age you already chase off of girls?” Regina teased her.  
“Yeah, you could say that. I always had a thing for the brunettes, though.”  
“Yes, I get that.”


End file.
